Honest Cloud Watching
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: Naruto and Sai are lazing about doing what everybody does atleast once in their life...no it's not masturbation  LOL ...how innocent can cloud watching be though...hmmm?


**A/N: Here a wee little oneshot for you readers out there! I had this sitting in my book for such a long time...look...there's even an inch of dust on it...0.o**

**Warning:Language I guess...and THE MOST LOVELY SAKURA BASHING EVA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from Naruto...not even Sai's sexy ass body that I envy...do you see the curves on that bastard...*perverted thoughts while chuckling evily to self*...o srry! ^_^**

It was a sunny day as birds played in the air, swooping and dodging each other in a playful banter. Clouds filled the blue mass, drifting along on gentle air currents. Naurto and Sai were laying on their backs watching the clouds go by lazily.

"Nothing's better than to watch the clouds when going on a back-breaking mission," Naruto sighed, smiling a lazy smile.

And this was true. The newly formed Team 7 were on their way to the Land of Sand to get information from the Kazekage, Gaara no Subaku. This was a great chance also to catch up with the panda eyed ninja.

"I agree," Sai said smiling.

Naruto looked over to his comrade to see him smiling the same sick fake smile for the past 2 years...ever since they first met. Naruto's face tied up in a scowl.

"You know, you don't have to fake a smile...can't you atleast be honest with yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Sai inquired back to his blank expression.

"You know...loosen up...let other's know exactly what you're thinkin' about instead of guessing the whole damn time," Naruto said, "a picture is worth a thousand words...er...well in this case expression,"

"Hn...that's interesting," Sai mused, "I'll try to apply it to myself," he smile another a fake one.

"Yeah...hey look at that cloud over there...that looks like shrimp," he said his mouth drooling, "which reminds me that it's snack time," Naruto reached for his knapsack.

Sai looked at the cloud thoughtfully.

"Looks like a dick to me," he stated bluntly.

Naruto froze as he searched for his instant ramen in a cup in his bag.

"Okay then," Naruto said, setting the bag back down, losing his appetite.

He settled himself and continued cloud watching.

Sai broke the silence once again,

"What does that cloud look like to you...that small thin one and two round ones?"

"Those baby hammers I see Kurenai-sensei's kid playing with," Naruto said laughing a little, "he would always bonk the hell out of me every time I visit...not to Shikamaru though...although it's not that surprising,"

Sai was silent for a while.

"Really...I thought it looked like your dick n' nuts to me,"

"DUDE!" Naurto exclaimed, "What's with you and dicks?"

"What?" Sai shrugged, "I'm just being honest,"

"Too fucking honest," Naruto muttered clenching his fist, teeth gritted.

Naruto glared at Sai who innocently watched the clouds go by, oblivious to the mental daggers being thrown at him.

"Yo Sai...what does that cloud look like," Naruto asked challenging the ANBU.

Sai opened his mouth to answer.

"Wait lemme guess! You think it's another dick or possibly balls huh...you know what I think it is? SAKURA WITH HER FAT ASS AND FLAT CHEST!" Naruto ranted, breathing heavily at the end.

Sai's eyes widened as he noticed something behind Naruto. Naruto, noticing the expression, turned around to meet point blank with Sakura's fist that landed squarely on his chin. The blow sent Naruto rocketing in the sky until he was just a twinkle in the clear blue sky. Sakura enraged turned towards Sai...eyes glowering death. Her fist clenched tightly.

"I was going to say rabbit," Sai quickly but calmly said.

Although he was on the verge to pissing his pants.

"You sure?" she asked a sharp edge to her voice.

"Honest," he smiled...warmly (**A/n: WTF? 0.o**)

"Hmph," and with that she spun on her heels, muttering about her physique being decent and all the rave with the males (**A/n: *gags* x[**) and that Naruto doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about.

Sai sighed in relief when he noticed the behemoth was gone. He watched the cloud in question pass by. Screaming suddenly pierced the air followed by a huge crash and then moaning.

"You know Naruto...you're right...honesty can help you with getting along with people," Sai said smiling.

Naruto struggled to crawl out of the human-made hole he created, with a heavy groan and sigh. He looked at the smiling ANBU, with tired eyes.

"Did you really think it was a rabbit?"

"Naw I thought it was Sakura's ass too," he snickered.

**A/N: Badass Sai...don't you just love him? Anywayys i hope you enjoyed this wittle oneshot!**

**Ja ne**

_Teehee x3_


End file.
